Seizing Chances
by Riznao
Summary: Regresar de un futuro sombrío donde los Vongola fueron casi exterminados es suficiente razón para que en el presente comiences a aprovechar todas las oportunidades.1827.SemiUA.ONESHOT


Últimamente me estoy metiendo al fandom de Reborn y me duele la poca variedad que hay en el fandom de fics en español, es por eso que decidí comenzar a esparcir mi amor por el fandom.

**Disclaimer:** Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, no me pagan por esto así que no me demanden.

-

**Seizing chances.**

**Por Riznao**

-

Tsuna siempre recordó como en el jardín de niños tuvo un enamoramiento de la niña mas linda de todo el salón, Sasagawa Kyoko, quien para en aquel entonces era el ídolo del salón y con el paso del tiempo parecía que el titulo seguía vigente en la actual secundaria de Namimori, esa era, hasta el momento, la experiencia más cercana que pudo haber tenido con el tema del romanticismo.

Pero a pesar de la poca experiencia que tenía en esa rama, sabia muy bien, que la actual situación distaba mucho de la opinión popular de cómo debían de hacerse las confesiones. Era por ello que justamente en esos momentos, Tsuna miraba a la persona frente a él como si a este le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Hi-Hibari-san no creo que…- el aludido entrecerró sus ojos denotando su impaciencia haciendo de paso que el castaño pegara un brinco ante la mirada severa que le dirigía después de abrirlos.

- Te lo volveré a decir, Sawada Tsunayoshi – la lentitud y el tono que Hibari utilizó hizo que Tsuna se retorciera de miedo ante las posibilidades de perder su sanidad mental (la poca que había logrado salvar desde que conoció a Reborn) al escuchar nuevamente lo que el prefecto estaba apunto de decirle.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, desde el día de hoy he decidido que serás mi pareja – el castaño nuevamente se retorció ante la oración tan fuera de lugar que el prefecto de la escuela acababa de decirle.

_¿Qué rayos -__? ¡Alguien traduzca las palabras de esta persona por favor!_ Grito la mente del castaño.

Hibari dejo salir una leve sonrisa que apenas y fue captada por el futuro jefe de los Vongola antes de que este levantara una de sus tonfas. La reacción de Tsuna fue inmediata, cerró sus ojos y se preparo para el golpe que venia.

Diferente a lo que esperaba, el golpe no llego, o al menos no con la intensidad que hubiera esperado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Hibari le había golpeado suavemente con uno de los extremos de su tonfa en la frente. Hibari pareció entretenido por su asombro y removió la tonfa mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Hi-Hibari-san? –

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, no lo olvides o te morderé hasta la muerte –

_Hiieee_

Y tal y como había llegado, el prefecto se había ido. Tsuna aun aturdido por el extraño acontecimiento, decidió ir a la azotea de la escuela, donde minutos antes se había encontrado disfrutando de su receso antes de ser llamado por los altavoces de la escuela a presentarse en el despacho del comité de disciplina, nunca se imagino que esto saldría de aquello. Con paso rápido se dirigió al lugar donde lo más posible era que Gokudera estuviera teniendo otro de sus episodios mientras Yamamoto trataba de calmarle.

La escena que se encontró era tal y como esperaba, Gokudera gruñendo y lanzando dagas invisibles a Yamamoto mientras este se veía tan apacible como de costumbre.

-¿Eh Muchachos?- logró articular, apenas Gokudera le escucho giro su cabeza en dirección suya cambiando su expresión hastiada a una de admiración e idolatría.

-¡Deci--! –

-¡Yo Tsu--! –

Los saludos de reconocimiento de sus amigos quedaron inconclusos una vez que ambos le miraron. Tsuna parpadeo en señal de confusión al ver como Gokudera parecía estar cerca de un colapso nervioso y Yamamoto se veía completamente divertido.

-¿Muchachos?-

-¡Mal nacido, lo voy a matar, lo juro! – Tsuna pego un brinco del susto y no pudo tratar de calmar a su guardián de la tormenta cuando este ya había entrado al edificio. Confundido por el comportamiento de Gokudera regresó su vista a la otra persona que había quedado en la azotea.

-¿Yamamoto? - este sin embargo se veía como si se la cosa más divertida del mundo estuviese frente a el. A pesar de lo mucho que Tsuna agradecía tener a Yamamoto como uno de sus amigos cuyo carácter era más o menos normal, no pudo evitar intuir que la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del susodicho no predecía algo bueno.

-Ne, Tsuna. ¿Cuándo ibas a decírnoslo?- aquella pregunta termino de confundirlo más.

-¿De que hablas? – Yamamoto, aun sin dejar de sonreír se acerco a el y levanto una de sus manos, con paciencia llevo uno de sus dedos a la frente de Tsuna, haciéndo a este último tener una especie de deja vú. Cuando el espadachín se separó de él, le mostro sus dedos. Extrañamente estos se veían manchados de rojo.

_Hiiieee_

-¡Sangre! –

-Cálmate Tsuna, no es sangre, es pintura – Tsuna suspiro aliviado ante aquello.

-Pero, ¿Cómo me habré manchado?- pregunto más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

-¿Ah? No lo habías notado, es por esta razón que Gokudera se molestó-

-¿Huh?-

-¿No lo sabes Tsuna?, en tu frente hay un circulo con los kanjis que dicen 'Propiedad de Hibari Kyouya'- la sonrisa entretenida de Yamamoto junto con una explosión más al fondo fueron lo último de lo que tuvo consciencia antes de que todo se le hiciera negro.

--

-Ugh – Tsuna despertó justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación, se incorporo y miro a sus lados donde no pudo sino congelarse ante la visión con la que se topó– ¡Hi-Hibari-san! – inmediatamente llevó sus manos a la boca esperando no haber perturbado al susodicho por su grito.

Hibari estaba sentado casualmente en el sofá paralelo al que se encontraba, tenia sus ojos cerrados y eso por si solo, fue suficiente para hacerle entender que si perturbaba el sueño, la meditación o lo que sea que el prefecto estuviera haciendo, habría un infierno que pagar. Recordaba muy bien la ocasión en la que compartieron un cuarto en el hospital y sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba a cualquiera que le despertara. Su miedo dio paso al pánico en cuanto los parpados de su guardián de la nube se levantaron.

-Hiie, lo siento, lo lamento, perdón, yo no…- las disculpas y las reverencias que las acompañaban fueron ignoradas por Hibari.

-Muy ruidoso – comento tranquilamente después de bostezar. Tsuna a pesar de no ver intenciones del prefecto de 'morderlo hasta la muerte' no dio por hecho estar seguro.

-Hi-Hibari-san – este le miro. - ¿P-por que está aquí? – realmente esa no era lo primero que quería preguntar en consideración a lo sucedido en la mañana pero no quería enardecer a su guardián.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?-

-¡N-no! Es solo que no esperaba verlo aquí de hecho creí que Yamamoto y Gokudera…errr– la mirada de Hibari le hizo detenerse, no llevaba nada de enojo ni algún otro sentimiento, solamente le miraba como si fuera la primera o ultima vez que lo hiciera, como analizándole y a la vez pasando de largo, segundos pasaron y Tsuna no pudo sino retorcerse ante la mirada del otro.

_¡Por favor, no me mires así!_ Pensó alarmado.

-Yamamoto Takeshi esta con Gokudera Hayato en la enfermería – explicó secamente.

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir el nombre completo?_Pensó antes de parpadear y mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Huh? – fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en la enfermería sino en el despacho del comité disciplinario. -¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto más para si mismo que para Hibari, sin embargo este alcanzó a escucharle.

-Yamamoto Takeshi te llevó a la enfermería al mismo tiempo que yo había llegado a tirar a Gokudera Hayato… –

-¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – Hibari le dio una mirada severa ante la interrupción, pero antes que Tsuna fuese a disculparse el prefecto respondió.

-Lo mordí hasta la muerte por perturbar el orden, luego te traje acá ya que muchos herbívoros se estaban agrupando en la enfermería– un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, lo más seguro es que los herbívoros fueran Onii-san, Kyoko-chan y a lo mejor Hana, sin embargo seguía sin entender muy bien el por que fue llevado a ese lugar, a parte del hecho que allí, en el cuarto del comité nadie era suficientemente suicida para acercarse.

Quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos antes que Tsuna se decidiera a hablar.

-…Hibari-san ¿Por qué?… además lo de esta mañana… ¿Por qué? – volvió a repetir. Hibari impasible como siempre le contesto.

- Mi instinto me dijo que lo hiciera, es todo –

_¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

-Después de regresar de _ese_ lugar – Tsuna supo muy bien a que lugar se refería. Aquel desolado y triste lugar que les aguardaba diez años después y cuya existencia debía de ser totalmente distinta ahora que habían derrotado a Byakuran. –Mi instinto me dijo que hiciera esto… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde–

_¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Para que?_

Como si Hibari supiera de su pregunta implícita se levanto del sofá y le miró antes de contestar. – Tsunayoshi, si alguna vez te atreves a morir, te morderé hasta la muerte – Tsuna no esperaba aquello, ni la declaración en si, ni el tono en el que lo dijo, así como tampoco el hecho que Hibari le llamara específicamente solo por su primer nombre, la sorpresa y el entendimiento llegaron a el una vez que restó la absurda lógica con la que su guardián le había amenazado.

_Ya veo…_

-No te preocupes, Hibari-san – atino a contestar luego de unos segundos de silencio. –Prometo no morir, o al menos no dejar que me hagan – sonrió.

Hibari sonrió prepotentemente antes de sacar una de sus tonfas, esta vez Tsuna no se intimido ante la acción y de hecho detuvo esta justo antes de que fuese a dar contra su frente como en la mañana, Hibari, sin embargo no espero esta acción y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Hibari-san – comento tranquilamente el otro haciendo que el pelinegro levantara una ceja -…Por que… no dejaré que nadie más toque lo que es de Hibari-san – Tsuna sonrió al declarar lo último mientras Hibari desviaba su cara tratando de ocultar su sonrisa ladeada pero sincera.

-Que así sea entonces…-Tsuna no pudo relajarse cuando sintió como el otro se acerco a el y levanto una de sus manos hasta llevarla a su nuca donde ejerció la fuerza necesaria para acercar su cara a la suya, Tsuna no pudo hacer nada más cuando sintió como los labios de Hibari tocaron los suyos, poco a poco cerro los ojos, pero diferente a lo que esperaba, aquel no era un beso. Hibari había atrapado con sus dientes su labio inferior, mordiéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca pero no para que sangrara.

_Hiiieeee_

-…o te morderé hasta la muerte – Sin más que agregar su guardián salió por la puerta sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo.

Solo después que la puerta se cerró, fue que Tsuna llevo los dedos de su mano derecha a la zona maltratada, sin poder evitarlo soltó un sonoro suspiro que lleno por completo el cuarto del comité.

_Definitivamente Hibari le hacia botar todas las ideas que conceptualizaba sobre las relaciones. _

-- End --

Cuesta un mundo caracterizar a Hibari-san, creo que me cuesta incluso más que Kanda. En fin, espero les haya gustado, comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos.


End file.
